


Tease

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: Biting, Couch Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam (OLLA) and OC (it is written in first person as requested by my followers) fluff before bed. NSFW towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

We were lying on the couch, just enjoying each other's company in silence, waiting for bedtime to come. It was almost 5 am, I noticed, and sun was going to come up pretty soon, which meant Adam was going to go to bed soon and luckily, so was I, since I had the day off.

 

I yawned tiredly and continued to lazily run my fingers through his messy black hair that was even messier now as he rested his head on my naked chest, holding me tightly in his arms.

 

"You should go to sleep, Adam. It's getting late." he nuzzled my breasts a bit, making me giggle tiredly and took a moment to reply.

 

"Actually it's 'getting' early. And you are the one to go to sleep. Why are you even up at 5 am?" he tried to seem angry and bored as usual, but it didn't work. I knew he was a bit worried about my health and unusual sleeping schedule and that he was feeling a bit guilty about it too.

 

"Same reason I was up an hour ago." I tugged at his hair, making him move his head enough to look at me. "Go to bed, Adam." he shook his head in the awkward position he was in. "You look tired, for a vampire. Please, I don't want to keep you up during the day again."

 

"We were having sex an hour ago and sadly, now we aren't, so it's not the same reason. And I will go to bed only if I can sleep on your boobs." he returned to his previous position, using my breasts as a pillow. "Best pillow ever."

 

"Adam, I'm serious. Let's get to the bedroom. You can sleep on my boobs if you really want, but we both need sleep at this point." before I could do anything else, he let go of me, moved his weight on his elbows and pulled me down, since I was leaning against the arm of the couch, to hover over me, watching me intently.

 

"I don't need sleep, you do. I'm a vampire, the only thing I need at the moment is you, for another round and maybe some food." and then he smiled. Not a sweet, joking smile but a feral, predatory one as he eyed my almost naked body up and down, making me squirm under him.

 

Usually that would have turned me to putty in his arms but tonight I had other plans in mind. I smiled back at him, a knowing, playful smile and bit my lip, running my palms up his arms, to his shoulders.

 

"Well then, aren't you lucky that I can solve both of those problems at the same time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, hands travelling down his bare back to keep him close as I ground my hips against his. He growled but pulled away a moment later and glared down at me, although I could feel the effects of my teasing hot and hard against my inner thigh.

 

"I'm not biting you." he stated sternly, still glaring down at me. That, however, only made me smile more because I knew of the control I had over him, even though he completely refused to admit it.

 

"And why not? It's not like it would be the first time you did it." I started, stretching out underneath him, pushing his deep red shirt that I was wearing all the way off my shoulders and turning my head to the side just enough so that the veins there would be prominent.

 

"I remember the last time you bit me. The sensation..." I ran my nails slowly over the place that he last bit; it was completely healed on the surface but somehow deep down, I could still feel it. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before. So intense. Breathtaking. And so, so arousing. I want to be able to feel that again." I arched my back, grinding my hips against his once again.

 

He seemed a bit pained, restraining himself from two things at the same time and I had a hard time forcing a smile away from my face. "Please." I added, just above a whisper and I saw something in his eyes change at that very moment.

 

"Ugh, what are you doing to me, woman?" he growled and pulled me closer by the hips and before I had time to react, entered me again, leaning down to kiss me while starting a punishing pace. I screamed and moaned and clawed at his back and struggled to breathe with each thrust but he didn't stop or slow down even for a moment.

 

My first orgasm hit me unexpectedly and I barely heard him mutter "I hope you know what you're asking for." before he leaned down just as my vision was returning and pulled my head to the side, by the hair.

 

By now he has stopped moving so fast and he was thrusting slowly but deeply, making me gasp and, yet again, struggle to stay focused. He licked a small spot, very close to the one where he first bit me and then I felt his fangs pierce the skin. It didn't hurt, not as I was expecting it to and it certainly felt better than the first time, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

 

Just as he started sucking, the incredible sensation that I have been longing for returned. My head was spinning, my vision blanked once again and I could feel him with every fiber in my body, his thrusts that slowly became harder, his hot, heavy breath against my skin and my blood slowly leaving my body. The place where his fangs were piercing the skin was burning but it was the most pleasant burn I have ever felt in my life, the heat spreading through my entire body and seemingly making the air around us scorching hot.

 

Forcing my head to the side even more, he adjusted the angle just as his thrust became brutal once more and he came deep inside with a growl, somehow triggering a second orgasm out of my now exhausted body, the fire finally erupting and burning me all over.

 

He pulled out, both from inside me and from my neck. He licked the two small punctured wounds and kissed the skin before repositioning himself upon my breasts once again, and to my surprise, breathing heavily too.

 

"Oh, if only you knew what you're doing to me." he repeat what he had said earlier as I struggled to breathe and see. He was dizzy, I knew it, drinking human blood was overwhelming for him. I remember how hard it had been for him to control himself and stop being doing any damage the last time it happened. We stayed in silence, listening to my rapidly beating heart until it calmed down.

 

"Oh, I know, Adam. That's why I'm doing it." he lifted his head and smiled at me, genuinely smiled. He looked even more tired now. Satisfied but tired, a drowsy look in his eyes.

 

"Let's go to bed." he whispered, pushing himself up and carefully picking me up too. He walked us to the bed, wobbling a bit, sign that the blood still had a full effect on him and kicked the door closed just as the first rays of sunlight were breaking past the thick curtains of his living-room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, follow, everything is greatly appreciated and it makes me feel loved. Let me know what you think.


End file.
